


Can I Sleep With You

by Luzrein



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Build up, Condom, Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Male/Male, Slight Fellatio, Spanking, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzrein/pseuds/Luzrein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beta af<br/>was not proof read<br/>i just finished writing this<br/>i started this at 4:30am. it's almost 6:30am<br/>ENJOYYYYYY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Sleep With You

**Author's Note:**

> yeah john is like fucking  
> shit  
> 23? it's legal  
> whatever follow your dreams

Without a thought, John had followed Bro silently into his room. John held his breath as his foot crossed the border that was the doorway. Once inside, John looked around absorbing the monotonous surroundings of a grey palette. He heard the silent click of the door shutting behind him and turned his attention towards the man who passed him, casually stripping down to his boxers and crawling onto his twin size bed. Somehow, John felt like the bed should have been a bit bigger to match his imagination. 

Bro stretched on the bed, his muscles moving underneath his skin. The older man cracked his neck and moved over to claim his place, resting on his side and looking at John. John sighed as he stood there for a moment in his t-shirt and boxers. He was the one who asked if he could sleep on Bro’s bed instead of the run-down futon in the living room. Why would he think Bro would give it up for him?

“Well?” A tart tone from Bro had John briskly covering the distance between him and the bed and sliding in slowly and cautiously next to Bro. There was barely any room between their bodies and John could feel the natural body heat radiating from Bro. John’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the intensity of the situation weighing down on him. Perhaps he was digging the hole too deep and setting himself up to fall, but he felt as if there was something in the air.

Something… enticing?

Maybe that wasn’t the proper word to use, but the small jolts of curious electricity running down his legs made him restless. Bro was still on his side watching John adjust. Waiting. He was tired after a long night of ripping some sick tracks at the club and wanted to sleep but this bumbling dork was intruding on him. What kind of man would he be to say no? After all, there may or may not have been some broken metal peeking through the worn down cushion out there.

“Y’good?” Bro mumbled, eyes threatening to close on him.

“Y-yeah...” John whispered as he opted for lying on his side away from Bro instead of facing him. It was uncomfortable either way, but what choice did he have? Right—the broken futon. Pass.

“Good.” Bro grunted in response as he let his eyes finally rest.

Even if Bro felt comfortable and ready to sleep, John couldn’t get relaxed enough. His entire body was tense as he tried not to let any part of him rest against Bro. He felt like he was going to explode from how tight the atmosphere felt. It was probably the 90-degree humidity at 3:30am getting to him.

“Relax, John. You’re so stiff you’d make that gold statue guy in the park jealous.” The man yawned, patting John on the arm to reassure him it’s okay. Except it’s not okay. And that touch from Bro had John’s arm burning. Like, it literally felt like it was on fire and John’s heart was going to burst from all the pumping it was doing. 

“Uh, yeah… Sorry.” John choked out, clearing the uncertainty from his throat. What was he so anxious for? He decided to take Bro’s advice and chill out before he broke something. John took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, feeling the tension leave his muscles and joints. Right. This was only for one night—it’s not so bad. And Bro being warm wasn’t bad…

John opened his eyes just moments later, darkness still blanketing the room. He must have only shut his eyes for a moment yet he already felt ten times more relaxed and comfortable than before. Especially with Bro’s body contouring his own. Wait—John’s senses lit up as he realized his back was pressed right along Bro’s front. Bro’s hand was innocently lying against John’s hip, his chest rising and falling softly as he slept. John chewed on his lower lip, overanalyzing it. His blurry gaze caught that it was about 5am on the digital clock. So he did fall asleep but why did he have to wake back up? Now he was all nerves and the sweet blanket of sleep didn’t seem like it was going to grace him anytime soon. 

Out of habit, John started to anxiously squirm. He wanted to move his body away from Bro but there was no room for him to pull away. John sighed and laid wide awake as he contemplated his choices. After a few minutes of just existing, John noticed a hard feeling on his butt. He turned a little to see if Bro was awake but it didn’t seem to be. There was no mistaking the boner rubbing against his backside and John was suddenly very conscious. His legs squeezed together and he bit down onto his finger.

The longer he did nothing; the more excited John was getting. There was a boner on his ass and the guy sporting it was hotter than the weather he suffered down here. The feeling of something that thick and hard on John’s ass started to make him squirm for reasons other than nervousness. Hoping not to wake up the man, John moved gently at first trying to rub his ass in circles on Bro’s sleep boner. John bit his lip as his breathing became heavy. The dick in his own boxers slowly hardening as he secretly grinding his ass on Bro’s cock; as he slept no less.

John hadn’t realized that the hand on his hip made a sneaky dive and grabbed a handful of that thick ass cheek. The boy choked out and jumped, startled at the sudden assault to his butt.

“Y-you’re awake?” John whispered loudly, scared that he’d been caught pleasuring himself.

“Mmm, how can I sleep when your choice ass is grinding against my cock?” Bro’s thick, sleepy voice responded, his hand rubbing the pleasantly plump cheek that had woken him up. “Can’t say I’m upset.”

John tried to swallow the lump in his throat as Bro’s large hand kneaded and squeezed John’s sensitive ass. 

“But I should punish you for disturbing my sleep…” Bro muttered as he lifted his hand and bringing it down on the middle of John’s ass, the sting grazing the back of John’s balls.  
John curled in on himself, his mouth partially opened as a silent moan tried to escape. His half-hard cock strained and leaking precum with the feeling of that burn on his ass. Bro’s hand was back on John’s ass, rubbing and massaging the thick flesh, his rough fingertips barely caressing John’s taint.

John found himself moving his hips and pushing up against Bro’s hand. He wanted his ass squeezed more. He wanted to be spanked again. It’s as if Bro could sense what John wanted and the hand disappeared and came down harder on his ass than it did the first time. John’s exhale shook, his dick aching.

“Again.” A smacking sound rang in John’s ears and the sting on his ass made his legs twitch as Bro ever so graciously massaged the pain away.

“Does that get you off?” Bro asked in a lazy voice, a sleepy grin playing at the shape of his mouth.

Instead of answering, John turned so that he was laying on his back, eyes gazing directly at Bro’s face. John took Bro’s hand and placed it on the top of his boxers where his dick was pulsing with desire. Bro peeked down at John, not needing words as what to do next.

Bro pressed down his hand, the pressure made John shudder, his hips pushing up into the force. It was delicious, the hand rubbing down on his dick through his boxers. John grinded up into Bro’s palm, drowning in the groggy pleasure. Bro had propped his free arm under John’s head to make it more comfortable and John turned his head towards him. His lips rested against the bicep of Bro’s arm and almost instinctively his mouth opened and latched onto the skin, sucking and kissing where he could, lost in the feeling of arousal.

Bro swallowed hard, his hands slipping underneath the hem of John’s boxers, the boy’s dick hot in his hand and slick with the precum that oozed from the tip of his head. John moaned into Bro’s arm, his mouth still moving against the muscle. Bro’s fingers curled around John’s shaft, lazily stroking him up and down. Bro leaned his head down, his mouth hovering just above John’s ear.

“I wanna fuck you so bad.” Bro whispered, his hot breath ghosting over John’s face and neck causing his skin to crawl and his body to shudder. John lifted his head as he sat up, pushing Bro’s hand away. He stood up from the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped his boxers around his ankles. When he returned to the bed, John slid his leg over Bro’s lap, straddling him. John could feel Bro’s erection pressing up against his balls as he rutted down and it caused him to moan breathlessly.  
Bro’s hands went to John’s hips, pulling the boy down as he bucked up into him. John gasped and fell forward, his chest resting against Bro’s as they frotted helplessly in the humid darkness.

“I love the way you’re moving against me.” Bro growled, nipping on John’s earlobe. His hands had moved down and his fingers were digging into the thick ass Egbert blessed with. It wasn’t enough.

Bro lightly slapped his ass and commanded him to get up for a second. Momentarily confused, John did as he was told and Bro stood up, stripping himself of his boxers and grabbing a condom and lube from his night stand. Bro sat back onto the bed and laid back down. He nodded for John to come back and John crawled back into his lap in a cat-like manner that had Bro’s cock jumping. Talk about seductive.

Before Bro could do anything, John had taken the condom package from the man and ripped it open. He placed the bitter rubber product in his mouth and winked at Bro as he moved down just enough to place his mouth at the tip of Bro’s cock. Bro watched as John’s head dove down, his slick, hot mouth wrapping around his cock. When John came back up, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding the disgust of the distasteful condom and grinned at his skills.

“Color me impressed. C’mere.” Bro ordered. John’s skin crawled whenever Bro aggressively bossed him around. How could he refuse? John crawled up until he was straddling Bro’s chest. Bro licked his lips as he applied generous amounts of lube to his fingers. 

John leaned forward so that Bro could have better access, the tip of his cock teasing Bro’s mouth. The man ran his fingers up John’s taint and circled the entrance of his asshole. At first he teased John, popping just the first bit of his finger in and out. The needy whine he got from John was more than satisfying but his own erection was destroying his patience and he plunged his fingers further in as his mouth swallowed John’s head.

A loud thump resounded in the room as John’s forehead hit the wall. His mouth gaped open, face flushed red. He didn’t know whether to thrust into Bro’s mouth or sit on his fingers. Both options seemed like a good idea but he really just wanted to feel Bro’s cock inside of him. After a couple of century long minutes, John was ready. He wanted to be ready. Bro could sense the agitation in the boy and pulled his fingers from his ass and let John’s flushed cock fall from his mouth. Without being told, John shimmied down until he was hovering above the thick cock he had in his mouth moments before. John stayed hovering above Bro’s cock, impatiently waiting as Bro lathered his wrapped dick in lube. 

“Enough.” John grunted like a brat and reached under him to push the head of Bro’s cock towards his entrance. John wiggled his hips a little as he lowered himself down, applying pressure slowly at first but Bro got tired of waiting and rolled his hips up into John. John yelped at the sudden intrusion, his legs quaking like jelly and unable to hold himself up. He was fully seated around Bro’s cock, his chest heaving and hands shaking as he steadied himself.

“Hm.” Bro chuckled at John’s reaction. “Eager for cock but can’t take it, eh?” John blushed, angry and embarrassed that Bro would pick now to tease him. 

“Just a bit of a stretch but nothing I can’t take.” John snapped back, leaning forward and rolling his hips down into Bro, moaning as he felt the cock in him rub against deep parts he can’t reach on his own. Bro watched as John rode him like a grade A bull rider, mesmerized by the way his tan skin formed a sheer coat of sweat. The pace John set felt good and all, but Bro wanted something faster. His hands grabbed onto John’s thighs to hold him in place as he disrupted Egbert’s movements with his own, pistoning up into him at a faster pace.

“Ngah!” John moaned through clenched teeth, his eyes screwing shut as he was pounding from below. His body bouncing with the impact started to embarrass him as his cock pressed up against Bro’s abdomen. The blonde hair of Bro’s happy trail felt somewhat ticklish on the underside of John’s cock. John tried to keep his balance, mounting his hands on either of Bro’s shoulders. John held his breath as the rough treatment from Bro pushed him closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. White spots formed in John’s vision, sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead.

“Kiss me.” Bro grunted through his thrusts. John laughed awkwardly dropping his head next to Bro’s face.

“No that’s gay.” Bro rolled his eyes at John’s remark giving the boy an extra hard thrust. John whimpered, his finger nails digging into Bro’s bare torso as he neared his climax. Wrong angle. Wrong angle. 

“Ah!” John bit his lip, tensing his legs together as he came; his cum getting on both of their stomachs. The feeling of John contracting tightly around his cock had Bro cumming shortly after. 

John sat there barely holding himself up for a few more moments, trying to catch his breath. His legs were twitching and his ass tingled from such an intense session. He was trying to enjoy the afterglow of such a good orgasm but Bro slapped at John’s thigh hinting for him to move. John struggled to get up from Bro’s lap but he somehow managed and slumped into the bed next to the man. Bro pulled off the condom and tied the end, tossing it into the trash bin next to the night stand.  
John’s entire body felt like fuzz and bliss. A hot arm tried to wrap itself around John to pull him close but John pushed himself away.

“You’re gross and sweaty.” 

“So what? You are, too.” Bro replied, offended that he had been rejected after he was so kind as to indulge John in the sex they probably both wanted.

“Blech.” John sneered and put the blankets between them so he didn’t have to feel Bro’s sweaty body on his back. Bro, still highly offended, pushed John off of his bed. There were a few moments of yelling from a frustrated John, then the sound of two idiots stumbling to the shower. After they were all cleaned up and good to go, they both settled back into Bro’s bed, John reluctantly allowed Bro to cuddle with him as they fell asleep.


End file.
